Up in Smoke
Lyrics Danny: So everybody get down like you just got out of rehab Funny Man: I'm so high I'm so high Danny: Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no more Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no more Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no more Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no more Charlie Scene: Oh shit, damn, had a couple too many Didn't have shit planned mixing vodka with Henny Now I can't sit down 'cause I'm already spinning Acting like I'm rich, man, spreading every penny So everybody get down like you just got out of rehab Let's get fucked up, put on your helmet and knee-pads 'Cause I'm so high, I can't feel my face 'Cause me and weed go together like Diddy and Mase So everybody get down like you just got out of rehab (Oh, oh) And everybody get down like you just got out of rehab Danny: Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no more Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no more Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no more Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no more J-Dog: I fuck with a six-pack, bong, or a zig-zag Shit, don't puke, here, choke on a Tic-Tac I walked a line, but my eyes are crooked Couple more drinks, bitch, now you're good-looking Motherfucking real Hollywood, not some B-list actor I'm faded as fuck, watch me moonwalk backwards It's a house party, Los Angeles So fuck the five-0, my middle fingers are up Charlie Scene: So everybody get down like you just got out rehab (Oh, oh) And everybody get down like you just got out rehab Danny: Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no more Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no more Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no more Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no more Funny Man: Blowing and banging everyday in the low, low I roll slow 'cause I'm allergic to po-po I smoke the douj when I chill with the Cholos And ya'll smoke pole 'cause you're chilling with homos I sip Patron and I choke it with SoCo Pants so low, got my balls in a choke-hold Bitches getting naked and they're posing for photos And hopping on my dick like my shit is a pogo Charlie Scene and J-Dog: So everybody get down like you just got out of rehab Let's get fucked up, put on your helmet and knee-pads 'Cause I'm so high, I can't feel my face 'Cause me and weed go together like Charlie and J-Dog So everybody get down like you just got out of rehab Let's get fucked up, put on your helmet and knee-pads 'Cause I'm so high, I can't feel my face 'Cause me and weed go together like Charlie and J-Dog Danny: Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no more Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no more Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no more Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no more Funny Man: Oh no, I'm so high Oh no, I'm so high Personnel *Charlie Scene - background vocals, lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *Funny Man - background vocals, vocals *J-Dog - background vocals, keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar Category:Songs Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Funny Man Category:Danny